Remembering Sunday
by Wilted Rose 060
Summary: She was stuck in a life not her own, and he wanted to free her of it. If only she had let him.


Here is a one-shot that has been stuck in my mind for a little bit of time, might be two separate one-shots about the same story depending on how well received this one is. Just to clarify really quick, the story starts on Thursday, then replays the past week leading back up to the same Thursday it started out with.

* * *

.Thursday.

The room was pitch black. Soft sounds of the rain rhythmically beating on the window echoed; breaking through the somber silence that filled the room. The storm clouds in the night shifted, sparingly shedding a lone streaming of the moonlight onto a figure lying on his stomach, draped haphazardly on a messy bed. Desolation deeply rooted in the features of his sun kissed face as he slumbered. His clothes from the past night, a brown leather jacket and black slacks still adorned his frame. As quickly as the light came and graced over his body, it disappeared. Again, the room was black.

Lightning struck the earth emitting a bright light into the room to replace what was once the moonlight. The brightness brought the man back to reality. The sound from the impact of the bolt finally reached the confines of his room. His eyes slowly opened, revealing deep azure orbs that raged with an ocean of despair. A subtle moan escaped his lips while he winced from the sudden unsought of throbbing pain in his brain that made the single purple cross on his forehead scrunch. It looked like two thin diamonds perpendicularly connected in the middle, and not the typical cross you saw in a more religious setting. He groggily sat up in his bed and ran a hand through the ebony tresses that were his bangs. His hand reached the back of his head as he pulled his long braid from behind him to trace it all the way to the end.

His eyes glanced over to the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock. 2:00 AM. Figures. When he stood to his feet his body felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds and he couldn't stop making the room spin. He staggered around trying to find his shoes in the black abyss. Only being able to make his way towards a corner of the room as the lightening pierced through the night sky. He neared the corner and started to crouch to reach out to his shoes. His body fell forward and he would have slammed his face into the wall if he didn't barley, and clumsily, side step to avoid it. Instead he found himself falling to his ass with his back against the wall. He rested his head against the wall for a second to try to compose himself. He was still inebriated. He took a deep inhale, slipped on his shoes, grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and left the safety of his home to bear the storm.

Outside the storms clouds seemed to multiply and the rain no longer gently danced on the ground. The storm seemed to become more aggressive. The wind picked up, clashing against the many surfaces of the earth causing a long drown out howl. It viciously jerked the man's body off balance as he continued to walk down the road in the pouring rain. He didn't care though, as he occasionally took swigs from the glass bottle in his hands. He had somewhere he needed to be, and the storm only complimented the way he felt inside. It was a miracle he could navigate his way through the city, being as far gone as he was.

He finally drunkenly toppled into a neighboring of duplex-studio apartments. His movements seemed more haste, as his speed picked up. His eyes quickly skimmed the numbers of the connected homes he passed, desperation spewing off his body. 16B. He fell through the gate and front rolled into the grass losing his whiskey bottle somewhere in the lawn. He was sprawled out on the land, if it had been snowing he looked like he'd be making a snow angel. But it was raining and he was looking straight up into the skies. Welcoming the fall of the rain that created a muddy puddle around his body, ruining his nicest leather jacket. His pupils fell to the bottom of his eyes so he could stare at the black metal figures that read out 16B on the white door he was lying in front of.

_**She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin, and she led his upstairs…**_

The sudden flash of the uninvited memory left a knot in his throat. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His palms clutched at the earth under his hands, gathering up fistfuls of dirt. His breathing was labored and his eyes rolled back to the black sky. The street lights casted a shadow amongst his face, but his azure colored eyes were clearly visible. The events of last week started to unfold in his memory, and it was then, that he was thankful for the rain. As it hid the stream of tears falling from the sides of his face…

…

._Last Week_.

._Friday_.

The bartender waited on a gentleman who letting out a boisterous laugh, immediately followed by a coy smile that flashed his pearly white teeth. The bartender blushed red when she looked into his deep azure eyes. He was an incredibly handsome man, and it was painfully obvious he was flirting with her.

"Wow another free drink! You spoil me Nazuna! How lucky of a man am I?!" The man sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"What else for my favorite customer," Nazuna shyly looked away with a laugh that she hid behind her hand.

"Hy Nazuna you nefver gibeve meh free drinkz," a drunken man at the bar called down from the opposite end.

Nazuna gave the gentleman in front of her one more sweet smile as she walked off to make sure she grabbed the keys from the drunk man. The gentleman with the blue eyes threw back his free drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his black long sleeved button up shirt. He patted his stomach and let out a relieving sigh.

"Hey Bankotsu!" A voice feminine, yet masculine, caught the attention of the blue-eyed man. His spot from the corner of the bar looked directly at the entrance of the bar with ease.

A man in tight black latex pants and a silky purple long flowy sleeved shirt with a drastic v-cut, waved at Bankotsu from the entrance of the bar. His black hair was thrown into a messy bun. He had two purple stripes tattooed on his face, running down both sides through his eyes barley touching the bottom of his face.

"Jakotsu! My most loyal friend! Please come join me!" Bankotsu screamed.

It was clear he was slightly tipsy. A faint red tinted his cheeks and bridge of his nose. "Nazuna is the best bartender in the world. She can make anything! Hey Nazuna, whip up my friend a Washington Apple. That's your type of liking, right Jakotsu? I need to bring him up to speed!"

He was laughing as he patted on Jakotsu's back when he sat down on the empty barstool next to him, "Bankotsu! You can't be drunk already. It's only six."

The cheerful expression left Bankotsu's face and the red tint disappeared. With the most stern look and voice, "Of course not Jakotsu. You know it takes more than a few drinks to get me plastered. Besides…" the smile graced his lips once more, "Someone's gotta stay sober to make sure your ass doesn't go home with some sketchy unworthy youkai!"

Dramatic tears gathered at the brim of Jakotsu's eyes, "Oh Bankotsu! You do care about me!"

Both men looked at each other, and once again let out a loud laugh. Other bystanders in the bar seemed annoyed with the pair, but they were all familiar with Bankotsu and who he was. He may have been only human, but his strength rivaled many youkais. So, they all tended to try their best to ignore the rudeness.

Nazuna had finished making Jakotsu's shot and joined the two in conversation. Bankotsu and Jakutso each had an arm around another as they theatrically rocked back and forth. The three joked and conversed for hours. Nazuna occasionally stopping to tend to her other customers. The clock finally struck 10:00 PM, and at the same time Bankotsu happened to be staring at the door, a woman walked through the door that caught his attention.

Noticing the intense gaze on his face both Nazuna and Jakotsu wanted to see what he was looking at. The woman was tall, partly thanks to her black six-inch stilettos on her feet. She had porcelain skin that seemed to glow. Her long obsidian hair reached to her lower back and swayed harmoniously with her movements. She wore a lacey black bralette that her breast filled to the hem, begging to fall out at the slightest misstep. A red low-cut latex skirt hugged her curves, barley reaching past her upper thighs. There was no make-up that clashed with her naturally perfect, beautiful face. Momentarily her mahogany eyes met his, but she quickly broke the gaze and strutted confidently towards a booth in the back of the bar. It was just a second or two, but it was enough for him to capture the sadness in her soul.

Both Azuna and Jakotsu's face twitched in agitation once they spotted who Bankotus has so intensely been enamored with.

"Ugh, not her." Jakotsu's voice was filled with disgust.

Bankotsu looked back and forth between his company and noticed the displeasure in his new-found interest, "Azuna, jealousy is very unbecoming of your face."

Her face quickly turned red and she stomped away, "I guess there goes my free drinks… Hey, Jakotsu. Do you know that woman?"

"Ugh Big Brother. You have the worst taste in woman. That is Kikyo. She is a frequent prostitute around this town. She's in this bar every night at 10:00 PM, like clock-work. It's best you stay away from her lest you catch something deathly. She's always so morbid and depressing as well. She scares me more than any fierce youkai could!" A chill ran down Jakotsu's spine just thinking about the woman.

Bankotsu didn't seem to hear any of the negative things Jakotsu had to say about her, "Every night at 10? How have I not noticed such a beauty?" He looked back over at the woman once more, "Kikyo…"

.Saturday.

Bankotsu was back at the bar, and this time he purposefully told Jakotsu he wasn't coming tonight. He had other intentions for the night. 9:50 PM. Azuna had been talking his ear off all night. Usually, he entertained her in order to get free drinks, but since he laid eyes on what he thought very well could be a real life goddess, he hadn't the patience to fulfil her silly fantasies. He had noticed that's how he was all day. He was never one to shy away from a beautiful woman, but today… they all seemed ugly. None of them was Kikyo.

9:55 PM. Nazuna was still prattling on about college and her exams. In all seriousness, even if he hadn't seen Kikyo, he would never had been interested in a conversation like this. He was 26, and never went to school. He hated it. Even dropped out of high school and found success in his own way. She didn't get the hint though. Not once had he put in any effort towards a conversation or flirtatious whisper.

9:59 PM. "My professor has just overloaded us with essays and discussions. I'm 22 years old for goodness sake. I am young. I am filled with life, I can't spend all of it writing about Quantom Theory, General Relativity, Heliocentrism.. and all this other bullshit. Does he not have a life? I mean, who wants to spend their nights grading papers about the same topic over and over again? I swear if he assigns one more ten page essay I am going to kick his ass, he'll rue the day. I mean I guess it's my fault, I picked this major. But I mean who knew that it would be this much work. I just need a little relief you know. Hehe, maybe even just a blissful one-night stand to drain away all this stress. Of course, I'm not that type of girl! I don't just go flaunting it around like a hussy. I appreciate my body and myself I have self-respect. That's why, I would want it to be with a man I trusted. Who cared about me and how I felt. These days it's so hard to find a man like that. I just wished it was as simple as him walking into my bar one night, and being a customer. Is that too much to ask for? What do you think Bankotsu? Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

10:00 PM. The same celestial beauty from last night walked into the bar, just like clock-work. Jakotsu was right. He hadn't bothered to say anything to Nazuna, he just slapped down a ten-dollar bill for the one drink he had and rushed off after his goddess.

Kikyo had sipped on her water, minding her business when his azure orbs starred back into her mahogany ones. He had quickly slipped into the opposite side of her booth before she could grasp the situation. He was smiling sheepishly at her, "I don't mean to intrude on you, but I couldn't help myself. You're just so beautiful."

Kikyo didn't seem to be flattered by his compliment, "That's what all the men who slip into my booth say."

Her eyes were free of any emotions; her gaze was so cold. Nothing like the sorrow that filled her soul yesterday, that called out to him, "My name is Bankotsu. I can assure you, I am nothing like the other men."

A large bulky ogre youkai walked up to the table cracking his knuckles. Bankotsu didn't care at all for the intrusion, "Can't you see I am busy with this here lady?"

The ogre slammed his hand on the table, "I don't think you have permission to be over here little man."

Bankotsu could see past the ogre, at the true man in charge. He was in the booth farthest from the door in the VIP section. It had curtains that draped around for privacy, but he could see the man's red eyes staring over here intently. He most likely was Kikyo's pimp, if what Jakotsu said about her being a prostitute was true. Any other night he would've beaten the ogre senseless, and then beat the shit out of that arrogant bastard staring over at him as if he stolen something of his. Yet, he didn't want to waste his time. His focus was on Kikyo, and he would do what he had to, to get his time with her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of one-hundred dollar bills. He put it all on the table and pushed it towards the ogre.

"Here. That's what this is about right? I hadn't paid for her time. I want the whole night." Bankotsu didn't waver from his stare down with the menace in the back of the bar.

The ogre turned towards his boss in confusion. His boss gently closed his and adverted his attention elsewhere as a sign of his approval. Bankotsu had clearly paid too much, and his desperation entertained him. He'd allow it this time. The ogre took the money and retreated to the booth with his boss.

When Bankotsu turned his attention back to Kikyo she was staring into his soul. The intensity of her gaze made him uncomfortable.

"Lady, huh? I've never been called something so polite…" she finally turned her gaze away from him.

"I don't get the feeling that this is that kind of thing you want to be doing. So, in my book you're a lady."

"How would you know what I want and don't want to do?" Her voice was soft and uninterested.

"You're clearly uninterested in me. Prostitutes don't typically shy away from trying to make their money, especially with a good-looking man like me."

Kikyo flinched at the word prostitute. It made her body crawl as the memories of her profession flooded her mind, "So I take it you're familiar with prostitutes? What a shame. Here I thought I might be in the presence of a noble man."

Bankotsu put up his hands in front of his chest, palms facing Kikyo in a defensive manner, "No, no. Of course not. I'm just saying that I've encountered them, not by choice, and am familiar with the introductions." His voice was filled with humor; he hadn't really taken any offense in what she had assumed.

Kikyo traced the outline of her glass with her finger, "I suppose. You overpaid way too much for just one night…"

Bankotsu laughed. Even though the conversation wasn't very stimulating, he was glad she wasn't as uninvolved as earlier. Suddenly he noticed a change in her demeanor. She had made her way over to his side of the booth and pressed her body up against his. This time she was wearing a tight fitted black dress with a v-neck that dropped all the way to her belly button, and a black cloth choker. She lustfully smiled at him, and ran a hand up his leg. "Let's get out of here," her soft lips brushed against his ear as she whispered. He was caught off guard at her sudden approach and a blush crept onto his face.

"Whoa, there. Calm down. What's the sudden change of heart?" Bankotsu grabbed her shoulders and gently separated her body from up against his.

Kikyo looked confused, "This is what you paid for. I'm just doing what you wanted?"

He didn't know why, but it really irked him to hear her say that. To see just how quickly she turned into a vixen because that's what she felt contractually obligated to do, even though he could see it was all just a ruse she put on. Her lust was forced. He motioned for her to step out of the booth. Once they were both standing he grabbed her hand gently which caused the two silver bracelets with a ruby jewel to clank together, "I would like to spend time alone with you, since I paid for it and all."

Kikyo kept her guard up. She always had to be prepared, in case the creeps who wanted her took things too far. Bankotsu didn't seem like he wanted to kidnap her, or do anything that may inflict harm upon her. But she couldn't exactly peg what he wanted either. Here this man claimed to never have indulged in such things, but threw down a lot of money to spend a few hours of the night with her.

"I see. Very well, let us be on our way out then," Kikyo led Bankotsu out the bar, but not before getting a look of approval from her boss.

It wasn't unnoticed by Bankotsu, and he could feel how tense she was after it. The creep irritated him. He'd find out who he was and put him in his place another day. He followed Kikyo down a few blocks until they arrived at her studio. She lived so close to the bar, it only made sense. She could quickly go through at least four or five men a night, without having to worry about how long it would take between each one.

16B. Kikyo unlocked the white door and the two of them entered her home. It was virtually lifeless. It only had basic furniture. It lacked all signs of someone who would have considered it a home. He was sure if he walked up the stairs to bedroom studio he'd find just a bed and a dresser. No pictures or personal trinkets. Though, he strangely noticed she did have a few packing boxes by the bottom of the stairs.

"I must find out who your decorator is," Bankotsu joked.

It did draw a small smile from Kikyo, "I don't like to spend time here."

His smile disappeared. She could only relate this place to the terrible life she was trapped in. He walked into her sectioned kitchen and sat down at her table, motioning for her to sit across from him. He hadn't wanted to immediately go to her bed or invade her space on a couch. He wanted to give her space, "Please come join me."

"I must say you're a very peculiar man."

"I told you I don't do this often. I'm not interested in having sex with you."

Kikyo scoffed, "Is my body too spoiled for you? Is this some kind of sick experiment you're playing at? To see what kind of person I am?"

Bankotsu, once again, put his hands up defensively, "I didn't mean it like that. You're a true beauty, and I would be honored to be with you. I just truly do want to get to know you Kikyo. I didn't pay for sex, I paid for your time. Clearly, it's not something you're used to."

Kikyo hugged herself tightly. This is only the second time that a man had come to her home and not tried to have sex with her, but the first man didn't count. He had only been an undercover cop trying to catch her in the act.

"I did not mean to snap. I just don't understand why you'd want to get to know someone like me."

"It's ok, Kikyo…" he whispered.

Kikyo's eyes suddenly narrowed to slits, "I have not told you my name. How do you know of me?"

"Whoops, hehe. I saw you come into the bar last night, and my friend Jakotsu told me your name."

Kikyo's anger quickly dissipated, "Ah, so you are acquainted with Jakotsu. So, that explains it."

"What!? No! It's not like that! Jakotsu and I have been pals for the longest time. That's all!"

"I know Jakotsu probably told you about what I do… and you still wished to meet me?"

He kept her gaze locked on his, he hated when she looked away. He could stare at her brown orbs for all of eternity, "I couldn't help it. Once I saw you I had to know you, not just meet you."

There was such a sincerity in his voice. Had she been a foolish woman, she would have believed him, "I sleep with multiple men, does that not put you off?" She had to say it out loud. Maybe he wasn't fully comprehending what it means to be a prostitute. Maybe if she said it with her own voice to him, the sickening realization would come to him and he'd give up on pursuing her.

Instead Bankotsu smiled, flashing his perfectly white teeth, "You mean slept? Besides, I've slept with a lot of woman, does that put you off?"

Kikyo chuckled, "What an interesting counter argument."

Bankotsu smiled even wider. Her smile and laugh was mesmerizing. He vowed he would try to make her smile and laugh all night. He tried hard to play down what she did, he also referred to her profession in the past tense. It's what he planned, she'd never have to continue like this after tonight. He wouldn't allow it.

"What is it that you do, Bankotsu?"

Banktosu leaned his chair back and kicked both of his feet atop of the table, "Oh me? I fight for a living." He boasted in such pride.

"Fight?"

"I am the Bare-Knuckle Champ in all weight classes. No man or youkai has yet to challenge me and win." He held his fist in the air triumphantly.

"That is what you love to do?"

"Love? Yes, you could say that. But it's more than that. It's a part of me. There's something inside me that pushes me to be the strongest. To continue to challenge and endure my body. I don't think I could live if I ever had to stop."

He spoke passionately about what he did, but he noticed a sudden grimace to her face, "Is that upsetting to you?"

"No. It's just… It must be wonderful to feel so strongly about something, that without it you'd die."

"Don't fret Kikyo. If you've yet to feel this way, then I shall show you soon enough. You'll feel so obsessed with me that life without me is nothing less than hell."

Kikyo's face was touched with red for the first time probably in her life, he assumed. She looked away from his eyes, "You're so upfront."

Bankotsu raised to his feet, pushing his chair back down to the floor and reached across the table to grab her hands in his. Her silver bracelets clanked against each other and the table. "Kikyo, I'm not joking. I'm being serious. I know we both will feel that way about each other."

Kikyo pulled her hands away, "Do you think you'd just come in here and speak sweet nothings to me, and expect me to just be whisked away?"

"I don't expect you to trust me overnight, that would be ridiculous. But I will continue to show you from here on out that I am true to my words."

Kikyo continued to blush, "What else would you like to talk about?"

Bankotsu and Kikyo continued to talk about each other's lives. He wanted to know everything about her as fast as he could. He scolded himself for all the time he's wasted on any other girl before Kikyo. He should've always known he'd finally find someone he thought he shared such a deep connection with

1:35 AM. A loud knock startled both Bankotsu and Kikyo. They had made their way to the couch to continue their musings more comfortably. Bankotsu stood up protectively in front of Kikyo, "What kind of maniac is banging at this hour?"

Kikyo grabbed Bankotsu's arm and pulled him back onto the couch, "Ignore him. He'll give up eventually."

"Kikyo! Kikyo! Open the door! You never came back to the bar after your last client. You know better than to do that! Damn you infernal woman, open this fucking door! You know how this ended last time!" A voice screamed through the door.

"Is that _**him**_?" Bankotsu's eyes held a blazing fire in them.

"If by _**him, **_you mean the bastard controlling my body, then yes. That's Naraku."

"_**Naraku**_?" Bankotsu let his name drip poisonously off his tongue. He would never forget that name.

The banging finally ceased, "Every night I'm supposed to hurry up with the sex, return, and carry on with the next man. This continues on until one, and then I bring Naraku home with me…"

Bankotsu clenched his fist in his hands, his nails breaking the skin on his palms. He sat back on the couch towards Kikyo and embraced her, "If that bastard ever lays a hand on you ever again. I'll kill him."

Kikyo didn't hug him back, she just starred off past him to a corner, "He won't ever lay another hand on me ever again…"

.Sunday.

9:00 AM. Bankotsu awoke to the smell of something being cooked in the kitchen. When he groggily made his way over to where Kikyo was cooking at the stove. She was now rid of her work clothes and in simple grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. When she heard him walk into the room she barley turned to acknowledge him, "I don't usually have much in my fridge. I hope eggs will suffice."

Bankotsu raised his arms above his body and released deep yawn, "How perfect. Eggs will work just perfectly."

Bankotsu's smile wasn't late to the show. The thought of her cooking breakfast for him brought a deep feeling of peace. Something he usually didn't feel unless pummeling someone into the ground. Maybe she was what he was missing all his life. The void he felt day in and day out.

"Hey Kikyo, where's the bathroom at?" Kikyo still didn't look at him as she pointed over to a door by the stairs.

He had passed out on her couch after they talked to what felt like the break of dawn. He wanted to freshen up since he never went home. He came back to a plate of two over easy eggs waiting for him at the table across from her. She was sipping on a cup of coffee, holding it with both hands at her mouth, staring down at her plate of a simple egg.

"Hey Kikyo, why are you so glum?" She had changed drastically from last night, even worse than the indifferent attitude she carried from when they first met.

"Please sit down and eat, I'm not much of a cook. I can't promise it won't kill you."

So, she was ignoring his question, clearly something was bothering her. He slumped down in the chair, picking at his eggs, "Is it Naraku?"

Finally, Kikyo looked up at him, "No… For once it's not Naraku. It shall never be ever again."

While that should've reassured him, it felt eerie and uncomfortable. He suddenly felt unsettled by her nonchalant attitude about Naraku. She hadn't reciprocated in his proclamation to be with her, but she seemed to be affirming the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with Naraku anymore as he promised. He ate some of his eggs.

"Kikyo… I hope you know I'm serious. Everything I said last night I meant. I don't go back on my word. I feel a deep connection with you, one I have never felt before with anyone."

"There is it again. Such sincerity in your voice." It felt as though she was staring into his soul.

"Damn Lady! It's because I mean it! What have I done to make you think otherwise?" He had stood up and slammed both of his hands on the table. The chair pushed from beneath him and fell backwards onto the floor.

The hardness in her face seemed to melt away as he continued to stare at her, refusing to let her look away. Suddenly, she too was on her feet. She started walking towards him slowly, running her fingers along the edge of the table as she walked right up to him. Her face only inches away from his. She reached up and placed a hand on his heart, as she continued to stare deeply into him. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't move. He felt as if she was reading his very soul through his beating heart, which at this point started racing.

The straight line that was her mouth slowly turned upwards into a small sweet smile, "I don't believe in love."

He could feel his stomach fluttering. His body was useless to him under the influence of her intense gaze and soft touch. Banktosu put his hand over hers on his heart, "I thought I didn't either." His words sounding as a simple agreement, but implied that he was calling her bluff.

A sudden spark flashed in her eyes. She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin, and she led his upstairs. Except for a few glances to assure her footing on the steps she didn't break her eyes away from his. He could see it in the way she looked at him. She was confiding in him at this moment. She was bearing everything about herself in the burning of her eyes.

At the top of the stairs he hesitated, slightly pulling back on her hand to make her stop. The stairs opened directly into her room as typical with most studios. He was right, it wasn't decorated or tended to. The wall where her bed was entirely glass instead of the usual drywall most other places had. The sun light poured into the room, casting a light glow around her body as he studied her once more. His eyes that usually held so much intensity, died down to a subtle anguish. He suddenly grasped Kikyo's face in his hands, "Don't go back to the bar tonight or any night ever again."

He didn't give her a chance to reply as his lips came crashing down on hers. His body shivered in pleasure. Her lips felt so soft and he could taste the remnants of her cherry flavored chapstick she must have used. She didn't jerk away from his kiss, and melted into it. They both feverishly started to rip each other's clothes off between kisses on their way to the bed.

.Monday.

Bankotsu walked down the street with a wide mouth grin, next to his faithful friend Jakotsu. The memories of last night played over and over again.

"What's with you, big brother? You're happy? Not the mischievous happy you usually are."

"Jakotsu I'm glad you asked. I had the most amazing night with the most amazing woman. I want to make her my wife."

Jakotsu stumbled over his own feet, "What?! With who? Please don't tell me you went after that prostitute."

"Do not call her that Jakotsu." Bankotsu sent a death glare towards his so-called friend, and he could see the fear that shivered down his spine.

"She doesn't sell her body because she wants to. I don't know how or why, but that man Naraku is controlling her."

"Bankotsu, she's a priestess. I doubt that a half-demon as simple as Naraku could be keeping her contained."

Bankotsu felt his heart drop suddenly, "A priestess. I don't care. There must be another reason. I refuse to believe it. You weren't there the last two nights. Our souls were one, and she's trapped. I don't know how, but she is. I'm gonna destroy Naraku."

5:00 PM. Bankotsu walked down the row of duplexes, "12… 13… 14… 15… ah 16."

He cheerfully trekked up to her white door knocking three times, "Kikyo! Hey Kikyo are you there?"

Silence. He knocked once more, and the door still remained unanswered, "I guess I shouldn't have come unannounced. I wonder where she went off too. Ugh! How could I have been so stupid as to not remember to get her number before I left!?"

10:00 PM. Bankotsu was waiting at the bar, luckily for him Nazuna was off tonight. He let out a sigh of relief when 10:05 PM hit and there was still no sign of Kikyo, "Good. I'm glad she took my advice."

Although as Bankotsu got up to leave, he noticed another person had not made their debut all night. He looked towards the back curtained booth, where Naruku normally stayed. Emtpy. Bankotsu felt a massive feeling of dread run throughout his body. Something felt wrong. He ran out the door to Kikyo's house.

He arrived for the second time today, at the pure white door with the metal 16B characters hanging on the door. He knocked. No answer. He knocked a little more aggressively, "Kikyo? Are you there?"

When she failed to answer again, he started to hear the panic arise in his voice, "Kikyo?! Please answer me!"

As he was about to knock down the door, the adjoining duplex door for 16A walked out of the house to see what the commotion was about. It was a frail short old woman, "What is all this ruckus you're making young man?"

"The woman who lives here, Kikyo. Do you know her?" He hadn't looked over to her as he addressed her. His eyes stayed fixated on the metal characters marking her door.

"Yes I do know her. What a sweet thing, always so kind to my husband and I. Such a shame she moved."

"Moved?" Bankotsu's voice dropped. His bangs masked his face, "Did she tell you where she was going?"

"Oh no, she just told us that she was going to be unreachable. Didn't stay to talk much, she seemed to be in a hurry."

"Oh."

.Tuesday.

"Bankotsu? You're here early?" Nazuna noticed the man sitting by himself at his usual corner seat.

Bankotsu didn't look up to greet or address Nazuna, he just continued to sulk drinking his whiskey.

"It's only two, I don't think I've ever seen you in here this early already drunk."

Again, he didn't utter a word. Nazuna could sense that he was in a mood, so she let him be and walked off to continue clocking in for her shift. Hours passed and Bankotsu had not moved from his spot at the bar.

"It just doesn't make sense. There's no way she would've just left… Dammit Kikyo… Where did you go?"

A tall green monster walked into the bar, making its way to the back corner of the bar. Bankotsu immediately recognized the abomination, "It's that ogre."

Anger replaced his sense of dread instantly. The glass he was holding in his hand shattered under the pressure of his grip. He stood up and made his way over to the ogre. Naraku wasn't there, but the ogre would do just fine. He grabbed the collar of his dirty ripped wife-beater and dragged the ogre out of the booth.

"Little man, that was a poor move." The ogre stood, wiping off his shoulder of the dirt.

"I'll give you one chance before I pummel the life out of you. Where's Kikyo?" His voice was stern and dark. His eyes were void of any remorse.

The ogre laughed, "You're too funny little man."

Bankotsu kicked in the ogre's knee cap, breaking it. The ogre screamed out in pain and fell to his other knee, "I will not repeat myself again, you disgusting demon. Where is Kikyo?"

"I.. I don't know… I haven't seen her or Naraku since you came in last…"

Bankotsu clenched his teeth, "Unlucky for you, you didn't tell me anything I needed to know."

With that Bankotsu snapped the ogre's neck, not caring about the handful of onlookers who watched him do it. He walked out of the bar completely composed, leaving a stack of one-hundred dollar bills on the counter for damages.

For the rest of the night Bankotsu went around her apartment complex, and fellow neighboring places to see if anyone had heard of or new about Kikyo.

.Wednesday.

Bankotsu was standing once again at Kikyo's door, just staring at the numbers that identified her home. This door had opened him to a life he wished to pursue with a woman who he fell so hard for. His body swayed back and forth, it was clear he had not stopped his drinking binge from the past day.

"How do you know the woman?" A cold voice reached Bankotsu's ears.

Bankotsu turned around to see a tall man with silver hair arrogantly standing at the gate. His stern amber eyes showed no emotions. He was dressed in a black suit; underneath was a white collared shirt and black tie. He stood with his hands in his pockets just watching Bankotsu.

"Who are you? How do you know Kikyo? Where did she go?" Bankotsu slurred as he started towards the unknown man.

"So you don't know… It's best you return home and carry on with your life," his voice was stoic.

"Dammit! I said who the hell are you?! What don't I know!?" Bankotsu stumbled over himself as he tried to rush at the unknown man. He helplessly fell to his knees.

The amber eyes held disgust in them as they stared down Bankotsu, "I do not have time for such a pathetic man. Kikyo is no longer around for you to defile as a prostitute. Be gone."

With that, the man turned on his heels and walked off. His hands still in his pockets and his hair thrashing around in the wind. Bankotsu tried to get up to follow him, but the world started spinning. He once again fell to his knees, "Damn you mother fucker! I will find you!"

Bankotsu heard a door open behind him. His eyes quickly turned to look, hoping to see Kikyo standing there smiling at him. Unfortunately, it was Kikyo's neighbor. The small frail old woman, she was clutching a newspaper in her hands.

"Young man," her voice was shaking. There was a deep sadness in her eyes. She walked down her steps up to Bankotsu. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small reassuring squeeze before she placed the newspaper down on the ground in front of him.

.Thursday.

"I should've known…" Bankotsu whispered into the rain. His body still laid sprawled out on the earth clutching it at his sides.

He remembered how uneasy he felt when Kikyo talked about her "future". He should've noticed the signs. The boxes at the bottom of her stairs, the emptiness of her home, the emptiness of her heart. "How dare she!"

He screamed up into the sky. His heart hurt, he had never known such a horrible pain. "She should've believed me. I should've never left her. I knew something was wrong but I left anyway."

_**There was a deep sadness in her eyes. She walked down her steps up to Bankotsu. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small reassuring squeeze before she placed the newspaper down on the ground in front of him.**_

Bankotsu sloppily rose to his feet, staggering as he did so, "I guess I'll go home now…"

He stopped at the front gate and his hand wearily held onto the handle to open it. He hesitated as he glanced back at her door once more. The tears still pouring down his face, but masked by the continuing of the rain.

_**Page 6. A beautiful woman's photo graced the newspaper page. Her long ebony hair was flowing in the wind and she held a huge sincere grin as she was crouched behind a young girl, her arms draped around her in a tight embrace. Light green scrubs hugged her body, and her mahogany brown orbs reflected pure joy. Obituaries. Kikyo Hamanara.**_

"Kikyo…"


End file.
